November Rain
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: "Hujan selalu mampu membuatku merasakan nostalgia masa lalu. Membuatku merasa nyaman, dan teringat akan rumah. Aku menyukai hujan sama seperti aku menyukai sinar mentari. Karena jika mereka bersama aku akan melihat sebuah pelangi indah di ujung sana."


"Hujan selalu mampu membuatku merasakan nostalgia masa lalu. Membuatku merasa nyaman, dan teringat akan rumah. Aku menyukai hujan sama seperti aku menyukai sinar mentari. Karena jika mereka bersama aku akan melihat sebuah pelangi indah di ujung sana." – **The Sirius of Black Daria**

.

.

.

**November Rain**

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku dihadiahi udara dingin yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Setelah melengkapi diriku sendiri dengan sebuah sweeter hangat, aku menuruni tangga hingga sampai di depan sebuah kaca besar yang memisahkan aku dengan kebun belakang. Bau rerumputan yang basah langsung menyambutku, membuatku tersentak dan menyadari satu hal.

"Musim hujan!" seruku dengan riang.

Hembusan nafasku yang sedikit memburu menyapu kaca yang ada di hadapanku, membuatnya menjadi berembun. Kurapatkan lagi sweeter yang membalut tubuhku karena rasa dingin yang kian menusuk.

"Sekarang belum musim hujan."

Suara baritone seorang pria menarikku keluar dari lamunan kecil tentang hujan.

"Tapi di luar hujan," protesku kecil.

"Ini," ucap pria itu sembari menyodorkan salah satu mug cantik berisikan coklat hangat yang dibawanya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Ia seruput coklat hangat miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan kaca, berbahaya."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak melihat ada petir," aku berkilah sembari menyesap coklat pemberiannya.

"Haha benar juga."

Hujan dan dua mug coklat hangat. Dua hal itu mampu membuat kami terdiam dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Hening jika kau melupakan suara rintik hujan yang bertubrukan dengan genting.

"Belum sepuluh hari," ucapnya itu memecah segala kebisuan yang ada.

"Sepuluh hari?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jika hujan turun selama sepuluh hari berturut-turut itu baru tanda memasuki musim hujan."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya, ia tersenyum.

"Karena itu, sekarang ini belum bisa dikatakan musim hujan."

Hembusan nafasku yang tertahan menandakan siluet kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu."

"Hujan ini terjadi selang beberapa hari sekali, sepertinya ini hujan buatan."

Buatan? Pewarna buatan, pengawet buatan, bahkan hujan buatan?

"Hujan buatan tidak sepenuhnya buruk," ujarnya lagi seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiranku.

Dirangkulnya bahuku sehingga kepalaku jadi bersender kepadanya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu yang hingga sekarang masih kuanggap tabu.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku mengajakmu begini."

"Begini?"

Kutatap wajahnya yang masih memandang ke arah rintik hujan di luar sana. Wajahnya begitu damai.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau kita nonton saja?" ajakku.

Dahinya jadi berkerut mendengar ucapanku. Sejenak ia sempatkan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan pandangannya dari hujan di luar sana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kupelankan nada bicaraku, "Karena aku tahu kau benci hujan."

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

Kami tenggelam lagi dalam keheningan tanpa batas. Karena aku maupun orang yang tengah memberikanku kehangatan ini enggan berbicara.

"Rukia," untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini namaku mengalir dengan lembut dari bibirnya.

"Kematian Okaa-san, tak ada kaitannya dengan hujan. Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Tapi Ichigo–"

"Sssh.. Rukia, terkadang kau harus mengerti beberapa hal penting."

Tanpa kusadari tanganku langsung mengepal dengan kuat, sudah kuduga aku tak seharusnya–

"Okaa-san mati. Aku hidup. Dan Hujan tak akan berhenti karena hal itu."

"Ichi-" aku bercicit kecil.

"Bukan kah rasa hujan selalu sama? Begitu dingin namun menenangkan."

"Ichigo hentikan," nafasku tersekat.

–membuka luka lama Ichigo

"Semua orang salah mengerti. Aku tidak membenci hujan," desahnya.

Bibir Ichigo senantiasa tersenyum, namun matanya tidak. Matanya menjadi keruh. Ichigo, kenapa tiba-tiba matamu digenangi air seperti itu?

"Tanpa hujan, aku tak mampu mengingat Okaa-san."

Ah, kami-sama… hari ini ada _hujan_ yang menetes di pipi Ichigo. Jangan, jangan seperti ini. Ichigo jangan–

"Tanpa hujan. Aku pasti melupakan segala hal tentangnya."

–menangis. Nanti aku–

"Aku tak mau jadi seperti itu. Apa kau mengerti, Rukia?"

–ikut menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Hei, aku tidak membencimu," tambahnya setelah beberapa saat.

"A– aku tahu."

Kuhapus jejak air yang ada di pipi Ichigo, dan ia menghapus milikku. Kami saling memandang, ada banyak hal yang ingin kami utarakan namun tak mampu terucap. Akhirnya bibir kami saling bertemu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menunjukkan padanya betapa aku khawatir kalau ia sampai terluka.

"Ichigo," ucapku tertahan.

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Ichigo tak membalas ucapanku itu, ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kadonya mana?" tanya Ichigo setelah bibir kami berpisah.

"Gomen, aku tak sempat membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan di Batalion benar-benar menguras tenaga dan waktuku. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir aku jadi sering mengabaikan Ichigo.

Ichigo… maaf…

"Karena kau belum menyiapkannya, apa boleh aku memilih kadoku?" tanyanya lugu.

"Tentu saja," aku menjawab cepat.

"Kalau begitu-"

Ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh pekikanku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku merasa tubuhku terasa ringan dan aku terangkat selama beberapa detik ke udara. Ichigo membopongku. Ketika aku sadari, aku melihat ada seringai di wajah Ichigo. Sebuah seringai yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepadaku di waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Ichigo jangan! Ini masih pagi!" protesku sembari mencoba untuk lepas darinya.

"Shh, istriku kau menurut saja. Lagipula, aku hanya meminta kado pilihanku," Ichigo berujar enteng.

Tawa Ichigo terdengar nyaring bagiku. Tapi aku yakin, dari luar suaranya akan teredam oleh gemuruh hujan yang kian membesar.

"Hari ini hari libur. Hikaru juga di rumah Oyaji."

"Ichigo!"

"Jadi, kau nikmati saja."

.

.

.

– Owari –

A/N : Holla Minna :)

Pertama, ya Sirius tahu ko hari ini bukan hari ultahnya Ichi-nii :) Habis mau gimana lagi? Sirius _ngebet_ buat publish cerita ini di hari ulang tahun Sirius :3 Kedua, maaf kalau Sirius terkesan vakum T.T gomenasai dan haha sepertinya cara menulis Sirius tak kunjung -belum- ada peningkatan :D

Soal judul, November Rain dipilih karena baca status someone (Thanks Josh!). November + Rain :) Dua hal yang Sirius pribadi suka. Jadi dipilih deh hehe :D so hopefully hari ini hujan aamiin :)

But, overall... Enjoy and don't forget to review! \(^.^)/


End file.
